


Doki Doki

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Depois de tantas adversidades, Kurapika acreditava que a vida era realmente assim: sombria, solitária, acompanhada por agouros de morte. Mas a teimosia de Leorio era inigualável. E o Kuruta descobriu o profundo significado de um simples palpitar.





	Doki Doki

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.

Quantos anos? Ele já não sabia mais dizer. O tempo passara depressa enquanto buscava sua vingança. Não vira os amigos crescerem. Não percebera os sonhos tornando-se realidade. Fora neutro durante tantos meses, isolando-se deles, buscando abrigo na escuridão. Encontrara a morte tantas vezes, que não mais a temia. Andava a seu lado, como um cachorro fiel. E Kurapika acreditava — acreditava de verdade — que aquela era uma forma de viver.  
Mas Leorio era teimoso. Nunca desistiu, não importando as adversidades. Estava sempre ali... Uma ligação. Você está bem? Quando nos veremos de novo? Me passa seu e-mail? Uma foto. De quando saímos da mansão Zoldyck. Leorio, você estava tão feliz. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Uma lembrança. Eu queria muito ter visto aquela briguinha de vocês no navio! Dois marmanjos no meio da chuva. Fala sério! Só faltou rolar um beijo! Um beijo? Que insolência, Arrietty! Não... Leorio e Kurapika eram apenas amigos... Ou assim ele acreditava.  
Aquela tarde tinha tudo para ser comum. Depois da viagem, dos medos, dos desafios, das perdas... Kurapika esperava encontrar o mesmo vazio de sempre, a mesma escuridão. Mas Leorio estava parado no meio do pátio, esperando. Ele abriu um sorriso sereno, um sorriso de alívio... E Kurapika sentiu o coração palpitar. A imagem do sorriso de Leorio ficaria gravada em sua mente por eras, prensada no fundo de sua alma até muito depois de seu corpo decompor-se na terra. Kurapika era homem, mas sentiu o rosto corar. Passou a mão pelo peito, desviou os olhos... Mas logo estava erguendo o queixo de novo. Não sabia explicar... Ele simplesmente precisava olhar Leorio nos olhos.  
E os dias se passaram, mas as batidas continuavam ali. O doki doki que acompanhava todas as ações, como uma música de fundo. Leorio sorria para ele. O coração palpitava. Leorio tocava seu pulso sem querer. O coração palpitava. Leorio alisava seus cabelos louros... Droga de órgão! Que há de errado com ele?! O Kuruta chegou a pensar que era algo relacionado a nen. Talvez algum problema com as restrições que impusera a si. Tolo! Pobre tolo! Custou-lhe perceber. Custou-lhe ainda mais aceitar. E o coração... Doki doki. Doki doki.  
Foi Senritsu a boa alma a compadecer-se de seu sofrimento. Você o ama, Kurapika. Amor? Amor?! Não diga besteiras. Durante alguns dias, preferiu ficar sozinho. Mas Leorio era teimoso. Ligou diversas vezes. Em uma delas, Kurapika atendeu o celular distraído e ouviu aquela voz grave dizendo seu nome. E o coração doki doki.  
Desistiu de fugir. Se seu coração queria Leorio, daria Leorio a ele! E o que o Kuruta recebeu ao visitar o apartamento do Paradinight foi amor. Em sua forma mais pura e sincera. Os dois brincaram com Kurode. Sentaram-se no sofá e assistiram a filmes comendo pipoca. Leorio estendeu o braço sobre o encosto, como se desejasse envolver Kurapika pelos ombros. E o loirinho cedeu ao jogo, recostando-se em seu peito. Uma noite tranquila e silenciosa. Amigos tão íntimos não precisam de palavras.  
Kurapika acreditou — acreditou de verdade — que a vida seria simplesmente assim. Mas logo veio o primeiro beijo, e o doki doki foi incontrolável. O Kuruta desviou o rosto, tímido. No fim das contas, tinha medo, afinal. E Leorio tomou sua mão, encostando-a em seu peito. E o coração dele também palpitava. Viu? Você faz o mesmo comigo! Eu... Eu te amo, Kurapika!  
Passaram-se os dias. Dias preenchidos com almoços, jantares, filmes e passeios ao cair da noite. Davam-se as mãos e sorriam enquanto Kurode andava a frente deles, latindo para os outros cachorros. Kurapika estava feliz. Estava feliz porque Leorio estava feliz. E Leorio estava feliz porque Kurapika estava feliz. Riam de bobagens. Dormiam juntinhos. E o coração... Doki doki. Doki doki. Porque não importava o quanto se acostumassem. Bastava ouvirem a voz do outro, sentirem o toque, encontrarem seu olhar, que o sorriso aprecia, indiscreto, impossível de esconder. Kurapika chegou a pensar que sua mandíbula começaria a doer com tantos risos bobos!  
Mas não doía. E ele tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar. Como o guarda-chuva que Leorio esquecera em casa, como os choramingos de Kurode quando comia algo que não deveria, como aqueles momentos agonizantes em que estava brigado com Leorio, mas não queria ceder porque eu tenho meu orgulho, caramba! Até que os dois se cansavam, aproximavam-se, tocavam-se de leve... E abriam um sorriso bobo. E o coração doki doki.  
Às vezes, as brigas eram mais feias. Leorio sempre era mais maduro. Procurava Kurapika, chamava-o para conversar. Desculpava-se. E o Kuruta também aprendeu a ceder. Não, Leorio. Eu fui um idiota e te tratei mal. Desculpe por isso. E logo estavam bem de novo. Uma alegria que começava com os beijos molhados e as carícias nos cabelos — sempre tão gostosos de tocar — e terminava na cama, com sorrisos cúmplices. E Kurapika mostrava seu lado dengoso, aconchegando-se contra o corpo de Leorio e murmurando palavras bonitas até o Paradinight cair no sono. Quando acreditava que não era mais percebido, Kurapika percorria o peito dele com a mão, sentindo cada centímetro quente contra a seu pele. E a repousava ali, bem ali, onde o som que dera início a tudo ecoava as notas singelas que os sorrisos conseguiam expressar.


End file.
